Fool for love
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: For a bet, Sasuke dated Sakura. The game is over, but their story has not ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fool for love**

**Summary: For a bet, Sasuke dated Sakura. The game is over, but their story has not ended.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Obaka-chan Koigatari which inspired me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Breathe. _

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_I can do this. I can move on._

With another deep breath, Haruno Sakura stepped into the gates of Konoha High school. Nothing happened. As the 16 year old pink haired girl walked along the brick pathways, no one spared her a glance, she was the new girl again, the nobody no one cared about.

With a deep sigh, she berated herself mentally for assuming things will change. She didn't know what she was so afraid of. Just because her boyfriend, the first boyfriend she ever had, told her frankly that he only dated her for a game, didn't mean the world will change. Just because she was breaking inside does not mean everyone else would sense her pain.

"_It was never real." His beautiful coal black eyes were so intense. "I never liked you."_

Sakura clenched her fists, she could feel her eyes attempting to tear up.

_Calm down. I have to be strong._

Gearing herself, Sakura turned the next corner, only to stop, transfixed at the person before her. He was as handsome as he always been. Uchiha Sasuke still looked like the epitome of perfection.

There was a brief pause, but Sasuke kept on walking. Time seemed to slow down as he walked by her without missing a single beat. She could almost hear his blazer scratch against hers. She could smell the familiar scent of his cologne.

Suddenly, she turned yelled. "Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned around, only to be toppled to the ground. Sakura's tears were flowing, her right arm raised in a motion meant to hit him.

"How could you?" Sakuras sobbed. "You make me so angry!"

However, Sasuke remained expressionless. "Punch me, if you want to."

"You bastard!" Sasuke closed his eyes, anticipating her punch, only to feel a pressure near his left ear. Sakura has moved, kneeling at the pathway, sobbing uncontrollably. He could see her knuckles were bleeding.

"You have every right to hate me." He murmured as he took her hand and cleaned the wound with his handkerchief. For a minute, there was only silence as he finished wrapping his handkerchief like a bandage.

"Just forget everything and move on." With that, he stood and resumed his walk.

"It was all real to me, Sasuke-kun." Once again, he stopped.

Wiping away her tears, Sakura stood and looked determinedly at his back. "It's painful. I feel like I'm going to explode. But I will never forget us. I will never let go of the feeling of how I was happy with you. I will never forget that I really, truly loved you. Because of that, I can never hate you, Sasuke-kun"

When Sasuke looked back, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still not satisfied with my current draft of Thief of Hearts, so I decided that maybe a drabble series in between would help me realx for a while ^_^ But don't worry, Thief of Hearts is still my number one priority and I will update it soon.**

**This is my first HS fic, I always wanted to do one of these. It's going to be a drabble series, so an average of 500 words per chapter. **

**I hope you like it. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fool for love**

**Summary: For a bet, Sasuke dated Sakura. The game is over, but their story has not ended.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Obaka-chan Koigatari which inspired me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The two teenagers stood glaring against each other, pointedly ignoring the freezing winter wind. The blond, Naruto, kept clenching and unclenching his fists and grinding his teeth. The other person, Sasuke, stood calmly, his gloved hands shoved into his wool coat.

More silence, then, "You haven't changed at all, Dobe. Who sends a challenge letter nowadays?"

"Shut up! You-Teme, how could you do that to Sakura-chan?"

"You made me come here for that? Pathetic."

Naruto looked at his former _best_ friend. As he sons of the mayor of Konoha and the head of the police department, they practically grew up together. Naruto and Sasuke attended the same events and went to the same schools. Their friendship might have been composed of brawls and shouts and bickering, but they cared about each other. At least Naruto believed that.

Then, after their first summer apart, Sasuke changed. He became distant. He buried himself in his academics. He avoided Naruto and joined an elitist group in their school. Naruto had tried to reach out to his friend, but every time, Sasuke pushed him away. So, Naruto decided to just wait. But Sasuke had to go and hurt her.

The blond was the first person Sakura met in school. She had bumped on him in her hurry, and since they had the same class, he took her to their classroom. She was such a fun and bubbly person. Extremely smart, she had helped him in the lesson he was supposed to help her with. They became good friends, but Sakura's Advance classes conflicted with his schedule so they were not always together. He was as surprised aseveryone when Sasuke suddenly announced in the school assembly that he wants the 'Sasuke-kun is ours' club to disband and inform them that Sakura is hs girlfriend. Naruto had suspected Sakura liked someone, she would seem spacy sometimes and suddeny wore nicer clothes. He should have known when he suddenly saw Sakura's usually long hair become short before Sasuke's public declaration.

He had to admit he was hurt, but at the same time he was happy. Sasuke may finally be returning to his old self and Sakura-he has Sakura glow with pure happiness while they dated. And Naruto was also present when Sasuke coldly informed her his real intentions. He saw how Sakura broke down.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He charged and Sasuke blocked. They punched and kicked each other. With one more exchange, they collided and fell backwards. Sasuke massaged his jaw while Naruto winced at the cut on his eyelids.

"This is stupid." Sasuke stood up getting ready to leave.

"Then, why did you come?"

Sasuke just glared at the blond who was grinning at him.

"I'll make her fall in love with me, Sasuke. I'll make Sakura forget you."

"Hn. Do whatever you want." Sasuke inserted his hands back in his pocket, hiding his tightly clenched fists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm writing the Thief of Hearts, I'm still debating on how to start the chapter, been rewriting several times, I think it's doing better. ^_^**

**Decided to write this, it's a welcome break.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I'm glad you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fool for love

Summary: For a bet, Sasuke dated Sakura. The game is over, but their story has not ended.

Pairings: SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Obaka-chan Koigatari which inspired me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Sasuke was stoic as usual, but Sakura didn't mind. It was their first date since he declared to everyone that she was his girlfriend. Everyone was shocked -the student body, his fangirls and, most of all, herself. But she was happy. He liked her enough to declare her his, and there was no way she was going to point out that he never asked her._

_Uchiha Sasuke does not ask, it was the way he was. And Sakura loves this side of him, all the facets she discovers about her boyfriend every day._

_A slight breeze caused Sakura to shiver, and was surprised when a coat was draped on her shoulders._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"You'll catch a cold," he mumbled._

_I blushed at his act of thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Hn," he held out his hand and for a while, I just stared at him, before breaking into a wide grin. I held his hand, palms warm against mine, and I leaned against him as we continued our stroll._

_We didn't talk. It was just me and him, our hands linked together. The world was perfect._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura sniffed at the memory.

She blames media for her idiotic delusions about love. Love at first sight, romantic dates, and a handsome man who saw you for who you are and claimed he loved her enough to sacrifice his comfortable life...they were not real. She should have known that.  
>But from the very first meeting she had with him, with his dark smoldering eyes piercing through her, and that small endearing smirk, she fell for him hard.<p>

Looking back, she should have known it was too good to be true.

He was Uchiha Sasuke after all, the prince of Konoha High, the best student, the most popular guy miles around. Of course she didn't know that at first, being a new student. But when she accidentally tripped over him while he was resting in the school gardens, all she could remember was her heart beating and her face heating up.

It was love. She would never deny that. It may have been in its most superficial form, but it was the only explanation to why her heart would beat wildly at his presence. She would smile at the very thought of him, and she felt ecstasy when he would call her by name.

For her, Sasuke was her prince. After that awkward first meeting, Sakura determinedly set her sights to have the same advance classes as him. He was her inspiration to study very hard and was elated to be in the same classes as him. They would often be partners in class, and he was always a gentleman to her. She remembered when she lost her wallet and he offered to take her home, when he defended her from his fangirls when they cut her hair, and when they finally dated.

Sasuke was not an emotional person, but to her he showed glimpses of affection. But it was all a lie. A joke.

The memories of her happiness are simply her own. He must have been laughing at her and her frequent declarations of love for him.

The bell rang, and in her peripheral vision, she could see Sasuke going to his seat, flanked by his fangirls. He saw her look at her direction and at the handkerchief he bandaged her arm with.

With determination, she looked at the plain dark blue cloth.

It was painful, but she knows the memories will never go away.

She looked at a flyer she picked up that morning lying on her desk. It was an invitation to a forum for students intending to go to medicine.

She studied to be in the Advanced Classes with Sasuke, but she will not waste this opportunity and push her determination elsewhere for a better future.

And Sakura hopes that when the memories return, she will be strong enough not to be defeated by it.


End file.
